Datei:This Is The New Year Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung This Is the New Year by A Great Big World is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by New Directions. The New Directions are excited about the coming year after creating the 'Men of McKinley Calendar'. Before the song begins, Becky hugs the calendar as Artie and Sam speak about the coming year. As the song begins, New Directions are in a studio, inspired by A Great Big World's music video of the same song. They dance and sing together as it switches to different characters singing. Brittany can be seen carrying Lord Tubbington in one shot. The scene then cuts to the New Directions entering the auditorium, running and singing the song in their own crazy way. At the end of the song, everyone falls to the floor except Artie and Sam, who seem excited and high five each other. This is the final song of the episode. LYRICS: Blaine with New Directions vocalizing: Another year you made a promise Another chance to turn it all around And do not save this for tomorrow Embrace the past and you can live for now Blaine with New Directions: And I will give the world to you Marley (with Jake): Speak louder (than the words before you) And give (them meaning no one else has found) Artie (with Sam): The role we (play is so important) Ryder and Unique: We are the voices of the underground Marley: And I (Brittany: I) Would give the world to you Brittany: Say everything you've always wanted Sam: Be not afraid of who you really are Jake and Marley: Cause in the end we have each other And that's at least one thing worth living for Jake with New Directions: And I (Marley: I) Would give the world to you Artie with Brittany and New Directions: A million suns that shine upon me A million eyes you are the brightest blue Let's tear the walls down that divide us And build a statue strong enough for two Jake: I pass it back to you Jake and Ryder: And I will wait for you Blaine and Sam: 'Cause I would give the world (New Directions: I would give the world) Blaine, Sam and Marley: And I would give the world (New Directions: I would give the world) Blaine, Sam, Marley, and Tina with New Directions: And I would give the world to you! Marley: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Unique: Yeah! New Directions: I would give the world to you! (Unique: Oh!) Unique: Oh, oh Artie: Oooo! Unique with New Directions: This is the new year! (New Directions: Yeah!) Blaine with Marley and New Directions: This is the new year A new beginning You made a promise (Unique: You made a promise!) You are the brightest We are the voices (Unique: We are!) (Artie: Oh!) Blaine and Unique with Marley and New Directions: This is the new year We are the voices This is the new year (Artie: Oooo) A new beginning You made a promise We are the voices This is the new year! Kategorie:Videos